swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Polydroxol
The Polydroxol were a species of sentient, denantium-based shapeshifters that were native to the world of Sevetta. They resembled two hundred kilogram masses of mercury while in their liquid state. Polydroxol usually had the power to mimic other kinds of species and speak their native language, but their native environment was the toxic volcanic pools of their homeworld. Their unusual evolution resulted in them possessing a complex circulatory system which passed electroglobins throughout the body. This also had the effect of allowing the Polydroxol to survive without oxygen. An interesting societal development was that, during travels, these creatures would often journey forth in pairs. Due to their metallic nature, superficial wounds could heal instantaneously, like the loss of a limb, or slugthrower wounds. However, while they could close their wounds and replace their limbs, they could not replace the electroglobins instantaneously, and would need an extended period of rest in order to regenerate them. It was quite possible for a Polydroxol to die of electroglobin loss but still be completely intact. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet or System: Sevetta Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 1D/3D+2 MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 1D/3D+2 STRENGTH 3D/7D TECHNICAL 1D/4D+1 Special Skills: Strength skills: Shape-shifting: Time to use: Varies, depending on shape; generally 1-10 minutes. Consider this skill advanced for advancement purposes. This skill allows the Polydroxol to assume complex shapes. Simple geometric shapes, like cubes or spheres, are Very Easy or Easy to replicate. A basic humanoid form is Difficult to replicate, additional details add more modifiers to the difficulty. Polydroxol roll this skill when assuming the new form. They don’t have to roll to maintain the new form. This skill can be used in place of a sneak attempt, with a +2D bonus if in an environment where a metallic object is likely to be found. Special Abilities: Shape-shifting: A Polydroxol can alter its shape. It cannot alter its mass. It cannot assume a form smaller than 10 centimeters in total width, although it can slim its “limbs” down to centimeter-width. A shape-shifter that makes an Easy shape-shifting roll can produce a weapon from its form, with added blades, which increases brawling damage by up to +3D. Surface Altering: A Polydroxol can alter its surface texture to match most metals. It does not draw the properties of that metal, just the surface texture. It can reproduce lettering and complex patterns. Segmenting: A Polydroxol can reduce its Strength by 1D to produce a segment. This segment, which shares all of the Polydroxol’s attributes and skills except Strength, is under the control of the Polydroxol. The segment can operate within a 35-meter radius of its host. It can “see” and “feel,” transmitting sensory information to the host. It can suffer damage, with a Strength attribute of 1D. If the segment is wounded, the host is also wounded until it breaks contact. If the segment is incapacitated or killed, the host suffers a wound and contact is broken. Maintaining contact with a segment counts as an action, as do any actions taken by the segment. Story Factors: Rare: Polydroxol are rare, and their abilities are largely unknown to the rest of the galaxy. Move: 6/11 Size: 80 to 200 kilograms Category:Species